8Bit Xander
by SotF
Summary: When Xander dresses up as various characters from 8 Bit Theater, well, let's just say that not even Ethan planned for this kind of insanity to pay a visit to the hellmouth! Black Mage, Thief, Fighter, Black Belt, White Mage, and Garland done
1. Black Mage

AN: This is a one shot, I'm not planning on continuing this. Those of you who read 8-bit D&D ought to recognize this scenario though.  
  
Xander smiled to himself as he managed to get a costume for really cheap, not to mention one that he liked. A blue cloak and a pointed yellow cap that together concealed his face. He couldn't meet the others at Buffy's house like he had planned due to some last minute problems with the way things were going on, namely his parents made him run off to grab some candy because they had forgotten.  
  
He slipped through the crowd, next to Buffy and Willow, just to say hi before the troll, but he was away quickly, the night was calm, something that set off his nerves.  
  
Suddenly he felt odd, and blacked out.  
  
Moments later, Black Mage awoke on the streets, and he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Where am I?" he practically hissed.  
  
Spotting the monsters who would dare threaten him, he chuckled, "Well, this could be fun!"  
  
The spell caster collected energy and practically cackled.  
  
"HA-DO-KEN!" he roared, and a brief flash of light shot from his hands as the arcane mystic dove for cover, the monsters pausing for a moment before a mushroom cloud began to form, Black Mage running for his life as the awesome carnage followed him.  
  
Ethan Rayne smiled at the chaos, but he saw a blue and yellow streak flash past, prompting him to turn and blink, recognizing it as one of the costumes he had sold, then turning to see what had spooked the being.  
  
"That's odd, the spell book said nothing about atomic detonations," he managed to whisper before the blast ripped through his store.  
  
The mage stopped on a rise, with the few other survivors of the blast, now as Xander once more, and tripped over the robes.  
  
"Xander what the hell happened?" Buffy yelled at him, "You nearly killed us all!"  
  
"Well," he responded, "You can't make an omelet without...blowing up the hellmouth...now...can you?" 


	2. Fighter

AN: Here goes yet one more 8-bit moment for Xander.  
  
xXx  
  
Xander smiled as he fingered the red armor and the sword, it gave him some ideas. A moment later he'd bought the gear and was off, the Brit, Ethan, certainly wasn't as stuffy as Giles.  
  
xXx  
  
Pain fluttered through the red haired man for a moment as he stood up.  
  
"What the..." he muttered, "BM...BM...Where the hell are you!"  
  
He glanced around for a second, "Oh blast it, where the hell am I for that matter?"  
  
"Or any of the others, we light warriors are supposed to stay together!"  
  
Then he saw a swarm of creatures charging him.  
  
"Okay, what now Fighter," he muttered to himself, "What did Vargus say to do in this type of situation..."  
  
xXx Flashback xXx  
  
"Now remember Fighter, when being rushed by a horde of bloodsucking fiends, adopt the three beta position and...Fighter are you listening to me?" the old swordsmaster roared.  
  
"Yep, twelve gamma, gottcha!" he muttered back as his attention remained firmly on the television.  
  
"Next on chicks in chainmail..."  
  
xXx End Flashback xXx  
  
"Damn you wasted youth," he roared as he drew both blades, "Damn you I say!"  
  
He hesitated a moment before charging, "Two fisted monkey style attack!"  
  
"God, I just hope the bugger keeps his pants on..." Spike muttered to himself the instant before he and all of the other Vamps turned to dust.  
  
xXx  
  
A moment later a redheaded girl caught up with him.  
  
"Xander!" she yelled, skidding to a stop besides him.  
  
"Erm, who is Xander?" he asked, confusion plain upon his face.  
  
"Well, it's the costume isn't it?"  
  
"Costume?"  
  
"You dressed up as...hey that's a real sword."  
  
"I like swords," he answered back just as the spell ended. 


	3. Thief

AN: Here is the next part of this, Thiefs turn to enter Sunnydale.

Dark Comet-Yeah, same here, eggs don't just taste right without large quantities of destruction involved.

Malaskor-I'm still working on this, I want to do one for all the main characters. Each one is written in 6 minutes though.

drache5824-Agreed!

Enjael1-After I get through all the main characters from Nuklear Power I might, though if you want to use one of the fics as a basis for something, go ahead, I'd be interested in reading it.

xXx

The brown leather clothes and blue wig made him chuckle and so he bought them quickly. Xander also added in the fake pointy ears and a fake book titled 'Thieves Handbook' to it.

Ethan smiled, this ought to be good.

xXx

Thief wondered where he was as he glanced around, "Lots of sucke...er...targe...uh beings...yeah...that's the right word for it...around to relieve of their valuables.

He darted off.

xXx

Spike saw the odd blue haired creature and charged only to stop when he realized that it was rather cold for a Californian night.

He glanced around and saw Thief stuffing a bundle of black leather into his bag.

Glancing down he seemed to pale even more than his normal pasty color and then blush as all of his minions realized the same thing.

"Give us back our clothes!"

"As if, its in my contract," he said handing the paper to the vampires.

"What does it..." Spike said as he read it, "...Thief has the right to take anything that he can, nailed down or not...void nowhere...you own our homes!"

"Sorry suckers," Thief said as he took off, deciding that he loved this town, "Ooo...Ethans might give me something for this stuff..."

Ethan rummaged for some cash, perhaps he could pull this off the next year, or a pawnshop type thing, he returned to the main room, "Hey!"

The entire place was cleared out as Ripper entered.


	4. White Mage with special guest star!

AN: this one has a guest star with Willow being the main character for this one.

Malaskor: Perhaps, I was thinking of doing a Sluggy one, I haven't read Nodwick

drache5824: Except that I think that even Thief would have been reduced to vomiting at that, Red Mage might not be though, that one is just plain wierd.

xXx

She saw the white cloak and smiled as a slight smile flashed across her face. It was definately better than a ghost costume.

xXx

White Mage glanced around in shock as she fingered her giant mallet.

She swatted a few of the smaller creatures that swarmed towards her, rendering them unconscious with ease.

Of course, she then had to heal up the poor things as she slipped off, it was her job as a white mage to do that.

xXx

Spike charged after the robed and red headed Scooby only to hear a cracking sound as a sudden pain shot through him as his eyes nearly popped out.

"Oww..." the blond vampire stuttered as the hammer descended a second time into his face.


	5. Black Belt

AN: Here we go again, yet another installment of 8-Bit Xander, this time he gets to be as violent as he wants!

Malaskor-Thanks, I try to make them something that people want to read and feel happy about.

Bolo-Its a mix of the three, choosing a personality that fits with the generic ones anyway, if the costume is of a specific character, then its that character.

Enjael1-Actually, RM is still going to be Xan, I'm just not going to have him go as the female characters

xXx

The blue sleeveless jumpsuit and headband made him smile as he held them up. They were the perfect things for him, he wanted to be the capable one for once.

Ethan smiled as he gave the kid a discount, it wouldn't be as fun if people had to settle for less than what they wanted.

xXx

Black Belt rose to his feet and glanced around.

"Where am I?" he asked slowly as he slowly shook his head to clear it.

He focused for a moment and shrugged and walked off to look for white mage, following the source of the magic he felt.

xXx

A half hour or so later, Rupert Giles entered Ethan Rayne's shop and froze to watch with a strange mix of horror and amusement.

Xander, or whoever he was dressed as, was beating the living daylights out of the chaos mage with strikes that made whistling sounds as they moved.


	6. Garland

**AN:** Here's the next installment of 8-bit Xander.

**Secret7:** Thanks, hope you get over the exclamation-point-itis.

**dogbertcarroll:** Thanks, go to www dot nuklearpower dot com to read the comics

**xXx**

Xander liked the look of the odd looking body armor, and it was cheap as well. On the negative side it was heavy...very heavy.

**xXx**

Odd, he wasn't in his castle. Even odder he wasn't being mobbed by forest imps. And even oddest was that he was surrounded by strange creatures.

"Perhaps they would like some freshly baked cookies?" he asked nobody in particular.

**xXx**

Almost two years later, the group was getting even more annoyed at their friend.

"No Xander," Giles muttered, "For the thousandth time already, we can't win by giving the mayor cookies!


End file.
